terrible_tubersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Stout
Jake Stout Jacob Stout the SSBU & Wonder Park Fanatic NAUTTP is an American YouTuber who joined YouTube on 2017/2018, he is infamous for being an opinion basher of Riley The Wander Over Yonder & Regular Show Guy. Why he's terrible # Once again, another white knight of Riley The Wander Over Yonder & Regular Show Guy, he bashes on almost anyone who hates him. # His profile picture is badly made, it looks like a preschooler made it. # His brother's channel named "Jacob Stout" is bad as well. # His voice is annoying. # He can't take criticism. #*He can't handle anyone hating him. For example, when a user back then hated him, he said: “Fuck you” in all caps. # He's also notorious for constantly recording his computer screen with his phone, showing how lazy he is. #* He even uses Google Slides for his grounded videos. # He shipped himself with a fictional character named June Bailey from the 2019 animated movie Wonder Park, even though dating fictional characters is wrong. Even worse, June is 14, and Jake is 20, which shows that he supports paedophilia. # He hates shows like Barney, Cleo and Cuquin & Wow Wow Wubbzy because they are for babies & toddlers, however, on his These Shows Rock list he likes Ni Hao Kai Lan, Curious George, True and the Rainbow Kingdom, and a few other preschool shows. Not to mention he hates SuperMarioLogan cause it is not for kids yet he likes South Park which is also not for kids, showing him to be a hypocrite. # His videos are almost always recorded with his phone, which really shows how lazy he is. # He's 20 but ironically, he doesn't act like it. # He uses sub bots, that's why he got 11K subscribers but with just a few likes. # He makes several rip-off claims. #* He claims that Hero 108 is a rip-off of Dragon Ball Z when they are not even related. #* He claims that Peep and the Big Wide World is a rip-off of Angry Birds when Peep and the Big Wide World came out in 2004, and Angry Birds came out in 2009, besides, just because it revolves around birds doesn't mean that it's a rip-off. #* He claims that Butterbean's Café ripped off Bob's Burgers. First of all, the former is a magical girl show for preschoolers while the latter is a sitcom made for adults, and there are no similarities between the two other than that they both take place at an eating establishment. Even if Butterbean's Café came after Bob’s Burgers, it’s still not a rip-off. #* He claims that Top Wing is a rip-off of Angry Birds and Rio, just because it revolves around birds, just like Peep and the Big Wide World. First of all, Top Wing is about birds going on rescue missions in vehicles, Angry Birds is about birds saving their eggs from pigs, and Rio is about a macaw getting back to the wild. #* He claims that Robocar Poli is a rip-off Cars and Transformers, just because it has living cars and robot cars. Transformers are robots from another planet. #* He claims that T.O.T.S is a rip-off of Storks, just because both things revolve about animals delivering babies. Storks revolve around delivering human babies, and T.O.T.S revolves around delivering animal babies. Also, T.O.T.S focuses on a flamingo and penguin, and Storks focuses on a stork and a girl. #* He claims that RBUK is a rip-off of Unikitty when RBUK was based on a meme, and Unikitty was made to cash-in on The Lego Movie. #* He claims that Abby Hatcher is a rip-off of Pokémon, just because they revolve around catching creatures. First off, Abby Hatcher is about a girl that catches Fuzzlies to play with, and Pokémon is about trainers that catch Pokemon to fight with. #* Thanks to Riley, he also claims Corn and Peg rip off My Little Pony. Just because they have unicorns and ponies doesn't make it a rip-off. #* He thinks Gracie Lou is a rip-off of South Park when they are not even related. Gracie Lou is made for kids while South Park is made for adults.